Birth of the Maelstrom
by Sabrepaw AKA CrazyPirateMouse
Summary: Collaboration with Fan of Fanfics21. This is the prequel to A Ninja and a Keybearer. Naruto is the last of the race of the Phoenix People and has been sent to the Land of Departure to learn the art of battle in hopes of avenging his people. summary insiS


A Written Collaboration with Fan of Fanfics21.

Here it is. This is actually a prequel to A Ninja and a Keybearer. I know I should be putting it up, but I needed a break from my writer's block. I won't really go so fast with this until I have Chapter 12 up for the other story.

Summary: Naruto, Ansem the Wise's foundling, is the last of his race from the Land of the Fire Bird; a world that was destroyed when he was a newborn. Ten years later, Naruto has started to remember things he never knew he knew, making Ansem realize that his adopted son is not capable of living the life of a scholar. So, in an act of love and protection, he sends the boy to Master Eraqus to study in the art of battle and maybe someday avenge his lost heritage.

Prologue

Xehanort chuckled as he walked through the dark portal; his back turned to the burning embers of a world falling into darkness. The Home of the Fire Bird; Land of the Phoenix; A place of Rebirth it had once been called, but never again. There _was_ no rebirth. Not for this world. Slowly, every inhabitant of this place had died under his hand, indirectly for most but directly for some. They would not live again, of that he was certain. What Xehanort had not realized, that of his many victims, two still remained. One was a teenage boy, and the other, a baby.

Anpi looked at the little bundle in his arms very briefly before looking over his shoulder at the dangers chasing him. He knew he would not live. Even if he managed to somehow escape their doomed world, a part of him had died with his fiancé. The only reason he now held on to the small glimmer of his light was because of the small bundle crying in his arms. The little one had been her baby brother; given to him in haste just before she had been taken by _them_.

How much longer? Anpi looked ahead, narrowly dodging the fallen log. There! Just up ahead were the safety gummi ships. They had been started, but not boarded. After all, that was where _they_ had struck first. He would not board the ship. He had no more will to live. His last goal in life was to protect what his love had charged him with. If he could just set the auto pilot's destination to Radiant Garden, their sister world, then the little baby would be safe. Anpi eventually made it. Quickly he placed the baby in one of the seats, praying he would be alright without the proper seat for an infant. He slammed the door in_ their_ faces. It would not hold them for long, but it would give him enough time to direct the ship before he himself became the diversion.

Finished. He paused for a minute and looked the crying child. "May the Great Phoenix guide you in whatever you may do. May he protect you from harm and allow you to grow strong. Remember your people and relive their taken lives, like so many before us. Do well, Little Maelstrom." And with that, Anpi stepped off the ship to face his foes. He gave no fight, allowing them to pay attention to him, and off the ship and its precious cargo.

Naruto stared out the window from the blanket tied tightly around him. He had no comprehension of the images he had seen but still the tears fell from his eyes as the ship flew away from The Home of the Fire Bird;_ His_ home. Eventually his cries ceased and eyes grew heavy from crying. The gentle moving of the ship rocked him into a gentle sleep that would last the rest of his trip.

* * *

The Young Professor Ansem sighed for the twelfth time that day. He had begun a study not long ago on the dark, mysterious beings he had dubbed "Heartless". His work, however, took most of his time and he no longer was able to converse with the people he ruled over. Days and nights were often spent pouring over notes and observations; alone. Always alone.

He had begun to wonder whether or not to find someone who would become an apprentice of sorts. Ansem's thoughts went back to a few of the children he had seen that seemed to hold an interest in the science of the worlds.

The more he thought about, the more Ansem liked the idea. Perhaps he could take some time off his studies to once again converse with his people. He had always enjoyed talking about the present business of the sales men and the daily lives of the wives, and with an apprentice taking on duties, he would be able to do so more freely. Ansem closed the folder and his desk and smiled. Perhaps he _would _take some time off today and continue the things he loved.

Just as the professor reached the door, a desperate banging ensued. A man Ansem recognized from the market was on the other side. "Professor Ansem," he said through gasps, making it obvious that he had run the whole way there. "There's a ship in the Town Square! Nobody knows where it came from, but it just crashed there!" Ansem ran after the frightened man. Ansem, however, was not scared of what this could be. In fact, he was actually very curious.

The gummi ship, as Ansem had recognized it, had caused a large mess in the square. Cobble stones had been smashed and stalls of products had been tipped and spilled. The ship could not have come from one of the far worlds, Ansem knew, as the worlds were not connected except for a few sister worlds. Upon closer inspection, Ansem recognized the gummi ship as property of their own sister world, Land of the Fire Bird. What worried the professor, though, was the vacancy of the ship. Gummi ships were not usually used in case of an emergency. Light portals were the main way of the transportation of trade and social visits.

As Ansem had observed before, there was no sign of life in the ship. He drew a breath to explain that the ship had simple set off on its own when he heard a soft sound. The hatch door was badly smashed, but with the help of some of the men, they were able to pry it open. The sound became louder and more distinct; a baby's cry.

All of the objects inside of the ship had been strewn all over the floor from the crash but Ansem was still able to pick his way around the mess until he reached the front seats. Under the dash board and in front of the passenger's seat was a bundled child. The professor gingerly picked up the baby who was crying loudly. He was a slight tan with sun kissed blonde spikes, a trait among the Phoenix people. An old woman took the baby from his arms and gently shushed the child until he calmed down enough.

When the little baby's eyes stopped producing tears, they opened, revealing the bluest orbs Ansem had seen in a long time. The child whimpered and held his arms out for the blonde professor. The old woman smiled and gently handed her ruler the little bundle. At that very moment, Ansem felt something happen to him that he had never felt before. A sense of defense, gentleness, and affection created a bond that filled Ansem's very being.

Looking up at his people, the young man looked at his people and said in a loud, clear voice. "I will care for this child." And with that, the professor walked away towards his home with the bundle that he would soon call his son.

* * *

The Castle of Radiant Garden has always been known to be the home of Ansem the Wise, the ruler of the land. The people love him, even though the old folk complain that he doesn't come out and chat as much as he used to. The rumor going around is that he is working on a secret project; a deep, dark project, and that's why he's looking for apprentices, but most contribute it to the fact that he's looking after his wild son all the time.

"Narutoooo!"

A young boy about ten with wild blonde spikes rushed through the halls trying as fast as he could to get away from the scene of the crime. The crime this time? He had accidently blown up the chemistry lab. The excuse? He was bored and wanted to see what would happen when two random chemicals mixed. The result? A blackened room, annoyed apprentices, and a very, very angry professor.

Naruto turned his head to look back, but just as he did, he ran into something hard, halting him in his tracks. The young blonde gulped as his bright blue orbs met the amber ones of his father, Ansem the Wise. "What are you up to, son?"

Naruto grinned largely. "I'm… taking… a walk." The spiky haired boy shuffled his feet as he tried to scoot past the professor.

"And does this walk have anything to do with the smoke coming from the Science Hall?"

"Nope!" The blonde began to run off but was caught by the collar of his white lab coat.

"Naruto," Ansem said with force. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" the boy asked, although he was quite sure he knew what Ansem meant. The Professor, it seemed, knew this too. Naruto sighed. "I just feel that this life isn't for me. I can't sit still long enough to learn to be an apprentice like Even or Forgot his name. And… I'm not normal. I… remember things that… haven't ever happened to me; I know the different teniques of a sword even though you don't allow weapons here; I know the words of countless spells, but I've never seen a magic book in my life. Dad,I feel… different from everyone."

Ansem looked at the boy, his son in every way but blood. "That's because you are not from this world," he said gently. He quickly continued when Naruto's eyes grew big with alarm. "We found you in the Square! You were alone in a large gummi ship not from Radiant Garden, but from our sister world, Land of the Fire Bird."

"Is it… still there?" Naruto asked quietly, in awe of this newly found information. His thoughts were dampened by Ansem shaking his head gravely.

"The next day I went personally to see if we could find anybody who knew your family, but… the world was completely destroyed by the darkness. "

Naruto looked at his mentor and father curiously. "That still doesn't answer why I can remember these things, Dad. Right?"

Ansem smiled. "Come, my son. Let's go to my library."

Ansem's personal library held books that were not available to the public, and for good reason. Some held the secret information to the destruction of different worlds, while some held magical spells that could kill the user if he or she was not experienced enough. But Ansem skipped past these and reached for an older book with a red, orange, and yellow color binder; the color of fire, Naruto noted.

The book was dusty and when Ansem opened it they both had to turn away to cough roughly. When the dust had settled, the professor flipped through the pages until he reached the chapter titled "Phoenix People".

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"This," Ansem answered, still looking down at the book, "is your legacy." Before Naruto could ask what he meant, his father spoke again. "The Phoenix People, as they preferred to call themselves, were a race of people that studied the way of the phoenix and through centuries of learning, learned the art of rebirth. The Land of the Fire Bird was widely known as a Place of Rebirth. The people of that place could live through centuries through different series of lives. With each new birth, they would eventually remember past events, skills, and abilities. Naruto, my son, you are the last to carry this legacy."

The spiky haired child was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. "Do you know who destroyed my world?"

Ansem shook his head. "Naruto." When his son looked up at him, Ansem saw a fire burning there in his blue eyes; a fire of revenge. "I would be a fool to try and stop you. As much as I would prefer you to stay in the safety of these walls, I know you would leave anyways, whether I will you to or not. But I _will_ help you in any way I can. Although it is a dream of mine to have you follow In my footsteps as a scientist, it's quite obvious that this is not the life for you. I am sending you to Master Eraqus to study in the art of battle."

Naruto looked at Ansem through a blind of tears. This was what he had wanted for the longest time. This was what his dreams were telling him. And this was because of his father. Ansem almost fell to the ground as Naruto hugged him. "This will always be my home," he whispered. "And you'll always be my father."

Tears flowed as the father and son embraced. Oh how Ansem was going to miss the boy.


End file.
